YunJae ::: Stand by U
by Chikuma Asuhara
Summary: "Aku disini. Akan terus disini... Sampai kau kembali, dan kita bersama lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Yunho-ya... Aku mencintaimu..."


...

...

...

Srek!

Srak!

Terdengar bunyi geseran tirai di pagi itu, membuat seseorang yang sedang asik bermimpi mulai terusik. Ditariknya selimut putih tebal yang melindungi tubuhnya dari hawa dingin dan cahaya matahari pagi.

"Yun, bangunlah. Mau sampai kapan kau tidur?"

"Sebentar lagi, Jae..." terdengar gumaman dari dalam selimut, membuat seorang pria lainnya menghampiri kasur mereka dan menepuk pelan gundukan selimut diatasnya.

"_Jja_! Aku akan membuatkanmu katsudon kalau kau mau bangun."

Selimut putih itu tergeser, dan terlihatlah seorang pria dengan garis wajah tegas tampak kusut, wajah khas orang yang terpaksa bangun tidur. Mata sipitnya mengerjap ringan, "Kau akan memasak katsudon hari ini?"

Pria berparas ayu yang tadi menepuknya mengangguk sembari mengulas senyum tipis. "Kau bilang ingin makan katsudon, kemarin."

"_Arraseo_." Yunho segera beranjak kekamar mandi sebelum diperintah dua kali oleh istrinya.

Jung Jaejoong, seorang pria yang berperan sebagai 'Istri' dalam pernikahannya dengan Jung Yunho, seorang komandan pasukan keamanan Korea Selatan, tersenyum.

Dia sendiri langsung beranjak menuruni tangga menuju dapur, mempersiapkan alat dan juga bahan yang akan dia gunakan untuk membuat katsudon kesukaan Yunho. Sejak kemarin pria itu cerewet sekali ingin memakan makanan dari Jepang yang dulu pernah dibuatkan oleh bibi pengurus apartemen tempat mereka tinggal lima tahun yang lalu, sebelum menikah dan kembali ke Seoul.

Diambilnya daging dari lemari pendingin, menyiapkan tepung yang sudah diberi bumbu, mengocok beberapa butir telur untuk lapisan daging kemudian menyiapkan tepung roti untuk pelapis daging yang terakhir.

Tangannya dengan cekatan menepuk daging agar lebih pipih, kemudian meletakkannya pada tepung berbumbu, setelah rata, daging itu berpindah kewadah berisi kocokan telur yang kemudian dia pindahkan kedalam wadah tepung roti sebelum akhirnya masuk kepenggorengan.

Jaejoong tersenyum saat merasakan sepasang tangan melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

Yunho menjatuhkan dagunya pada bahu kanan Jaejoong. "Asik sekali kelihatannya."

"Duduk dan tunggu saja, sebentar lagi matang. Kopimu sudah kusiapkan diatas meja."

Bukannya melepas, pelukan itu semakin erat. "Sebentar lagi, aku rindu memelukmu, Jae..."

"Sudah seminggu ini kau terus memelukku, Bear~" Tangan putih Jaejoong mengangkat daging yang sudah terlihat kuning keemasan.

Bibir pria bermarga Jung itu mengerucut sedikit, "Itu bahkan belum bisa melunasi berbulan-bulan lamanya aku tanpamu..."

Jaejoong sekali lagi tersenyum, diketuknya kepala Yunho menggunakan ujung sumpit. Tidak terlalu kuat, hanya sekedar bermain dengan suaminya saja. "Itu kan sudah tugasmu. Bagaimana jadinya kalau anak buahmu tahu komandannya semanja ini, heum?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Duduk atau kubatalkan katsudonmu."

Sukses! Ancaman Jaejoong tepat. Pelukan suaminya terlepas. Namun bukannya duduk, Yunho malah membantu Jaejoong memasak dengan mengiris daun bawang dan menyiapkan sup miso. Pria cantik itu lagi-lagi dibuat tersenyum.

Awalnya mungkin terasa berat karena pernikahan sesama jenis masih dianggap tabu, meskipun mereka menikah di Jepang sekalipun. Namun dia tidak menyesal. Meski juga tidak bisa bersama-sama layaknya pasangan suami-istri yang normal, karena Yunho kerap kali bertugas diluar negeri.

Pekerjaannya yang sebagai Komandan kesatuan intelijen Korea Selatan membuat pria itu tidak bisa lama dirumah. Apalagi penugasan sering kali diperbatasan antara Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara yang kini tiba-tiba kembali memanas, membuat Yunho hanya memiliki sedikit waktu libur.

Siap dengan hidangan pagi ini, Yunho meletakkan dua mangkuk kecil sup miso keatas meja. Satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Jaejoong. Dia mengambil cangkir kopi yang sudah cukup hangat lalu menyeruputnya dengan mata yang bergerak kekanan-kekiri, mengikuti arah pergerakan punggung Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk menata katsudon mereka.

Bibir tebalnya mengulas senyum melihat pria yang awalnya bermarga Kim itu menggunakan apron pink dengan motif bunga. Dia bahkan sampai heran, kenapa apron yang tertalu feminim seperti itu justru cocok dengan Jaejoong.

"Nah, sudah selesai~" Jaejoong membawa nampan berisi katsudon yang sudah dia masukkan kocokan telur dan irisan daun bawang. Dia meletakkan mangkuk kedepan Yunho dan didepannya sendiri.

Jaejoong maupun Yunho sama-sama menyunggingkan senyum. "Selamat makan." Ucap keduanya, serempak.

Pagi itu, mungkin sama dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya yang sudah mereka lewati. Ketika sarapan akan selalu hening. Suara didominasi oleh benturan sendok dan mangkok berbahan keramik. Jarang sekali ada percakapan, namun baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong suka suasana seperti ini. Tertunduk sembari melahap makanan yang sudah tersaji dengan bibir yang saling tersenyum.

Suasana hening diruang makan itu pecah ketika terdengar dering telepon yang berada diruang tamu.

"Sebentar, aku yang mengangkat..." Yunho menggeser kursi lalu beranjak menuju telepon itu berada.

Wajah tenang Yunho tiba-tiba serius, ditambah suara yang menegas. Jaejoong yang melihat perubahan Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Tentu saja dia tahu siapa dan apa yang dibahas ditelepon.

Yunho kembali duduk dan mengambil mangkok katsudon-nya. "Jae..."

"_Arraseo_. Aku akan menyiapkan keperluanmu nanti malam." Potong Jaejoong cepat. Membuat Yunho langsung bungkam dan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

...

...

...

**YunJae**

.

**Stand By** **U**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Kau tidak menahanku, Jae?" Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya saat Jaejoong memasang dasi hitam kelehernya.

Bibir merah Jaejoong tertarik dikedua sisinya, dia tersenyum lembut, "Kutahanpun kau akan tetap pergi, kan?"

Mau tak mau Yunho ikut tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jaejoong barusan.

Selesai dengan dasi Yunho, Jaejoong mengambil jas hitam dan menyampirkannya ketubuh Yunho, merapatkan kancing depannya lantas menepuk kedua bahu tegap suaminya.

Tampan.

"_Jja_! Tuan Park pasti sudah lama menunggumu."

Yunho menggeret kopernya dan berjalan menuju teras rumah diikuti Jaejoong dibelakangnya. Terlihat juga mobil ferrari merah didepan pagar rumah mereka yang terbilang mewah. Seorang pria tampan yang diperkirakan seusia Yunho keluar dari mobil dan melempar senyum pada Jaejoong.

Keduanya berjalan sampai pagar depan. Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong lalu tersenyum.

"Aku pergi."

Jaejoong mengulas senyum sembari mengangguk.

"Jaga dirimu."

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu."

Kali ini Yunho yang tersenyum. Dia mendekat pada Jaejoong, mendekapnya lalu mengecup kening pria yang berstatus sebagai istrinya.

"Aku akan pulang."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan terus disini. Menunggu kepulanganmu."

Park Yoochun, rekan kerja Yunho memasukkan koper sahabatnya kedalam bagasi mobil. Dia tidak ingin mengusik pasangan dihadapannya. Dia awalnya terkejut ketika mendapat undangan pernikahan dari komandan sekaligus sahabat karibnya sejak masa High School dulu. Terlebih lagi ketika ia hadir, pengantin yang seharusnya mengenakan gaun justru memakai jas pernikahan berwarna putih, kontras dengan Yunho yang saat itu menggunakan warna hitam.

Namun setelah cukup lama mengenal Jaejoong, rasanya Yoochun mengerti kenapa Yunho bisa jatuh hati pada pria berwajah cantik itu. Pribadi yang lembut dan terkesan feminim, belum lagi kemampuannya dalam urusan dapur dan rumah membuat Yoochun takjub. Ditambah lagi dengan rupa ayu yang terkadang membuat perempuan lain merasa iri.

Yunho menghampiri Yoochun yang sudah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Yunho!"

Panggilan Jaejoong membuat pria bermarga Jung membalik lagi badannya. Dia melihat Jaejoong meletakkan tangan dipelipis. Memberi hormat dengan senyum indah dibibir mungil nan merahnya.

Sekali lagi Yunho dibuat tersenyum oleh istrinya. Diapun membalas Jaejoong, hormat dengan tegap lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, kau tak perlu khawatir. Akan kujaga dia dari para staff wanita yang menggodanya."

Ucapan Yoochun barusan membuatnya mendapat tinjuan dilengannya oleh Yunho. Jaejoong tertawa ringan mendengar celotehan sahabat suaminya.

"Kalian berdua, jagalah diri dengan baik, _nde_." Pria cantik itu melambaikan tangannya pada mobil yang perlahan bergerak menjauh.

...

...

...

"Aku iri padamu."

Yunho tersenyum sambil terus berjalan menyusuri kantor kemiliteran Korea Selatan.

"Jaejoong begitu sempurna. Aku juga kagum padamu yang mengambil jalan ekstrim. Kau lihat, senyumnya bahkan lebih cantik dari senyuman Nona Go."

"Jangan tertipu dengan wajah polosnya, Yoochun-_ah_."

"_Mwo_?"

"Karena ada saat dimana dia lebih kuat dariku."

"Wow!" mulut pria bermarga Park itu membulat tidak percaya.

Yunho tertawa dan membuka pintu. Disana dia melihat dua pria yang kabarnya akan tergabung sebagai rekannya.

Yoochun menghampiri dua tamu yang sudah lebih dulu hadir. "Akan kuperkenalkan rekan baru yang akan ikut kedalam misi kali ini. Choi Siwon, seorang kapten angkatan laut. Salah satu penembak jitu dalam pangkalan militer."

Pria dengan wajah tampan dan berlesung pipi itu membungkukkan tubuhnya. Yunho membalasnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, seorang _programmer_ dari intelijen Amerika Serikat. Meski usianya terbilang muda, namun Kyuhyun-_sshi_ sempat membobol sistem perkomputeran Amerika pada saat usianya delapan belas tahun, membuatnya kemudian ditarik untuk mengembangkan kode rahasia dan memperbaiki sistem yang dibobolnya."

Kini seorang laki-laki dengan rambut ikal kehitaman tersenyum, membuat pipinya yang sedikit berisi terangkat. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama, Jung Yunho-_sshi_." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Mohon kerja sama kalian berdua, Choi Siwon-_sshi_, Cho Kyuhyun-_sshi_."

...

...

...

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menyegarkan tubuhnya. Diusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil, lalu keluar kamar dan menuju dapur.

Ketika akan mengambil mug miliknya, tanpa sengaja dia melirik mug berbentuk beruang milik Yunho. Bibir kecilnya tersenyum tipis. Sudah tiga hari dia tidak mencuci mug lucu itu. Akhirnya dia batalkan menggunakan mug berbentuk gajah miliknya dan menggunakan mug milik Yunho.

Diseduhnya kopi, lalu menyalakan televisi. Setelahnya dia mengambil susu putih cair dan wadah gula. Memasukkan sedikit susu dalam kopinya dan dua blok gula.

Langkahnya kemudian menuju keruang televisi dan mendudukkan diri pada sofa empuk berwarna putih. Diliriknya kesisi kanan, biasanya disaat seperti ini, dia akan merebahkan kepalanya kebahu Yunho.

Lagi-lagi bibirnya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Diangkat kedua kakinya keatas sofa dan memeluk lututnya. Tidak bisa Jaejoong bantah, dia merasa sangat kesepian.

Merasa mulai bosan, Jaejoong memencet asal channel sampai gerakannya berhenti saat melihat berita tentang penangkapan mata-mata Korea Utara. Tanpa sebab, dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

Matanya dengan instens menatap layar datar didepannya, dan tiba-tiba saja membulat saat melihat Yunho melintas sekilas barusan.

Pikirannya seolah kosong. Bibirnya terbuka namun hanya bergerak-gerak tanpa suara. Tanpa pikir panjang, dirinya berbalik kekamar, memasukkan beberapa baju kedalam tas dan sebuah kotak kecil yang kemarin malam dia temukan di dalam brangkas Yunho.

Jaejoong berlari keluar rumah, membuat seorang laki-laki menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas, takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada Jaejoong. "_Waegeuraeyo_, Jaejoong-_sshi_?"

"_Jebhal_... Antarkan aku ke Paju, Junsu-_sshi_!"

...

...

...

Yunho mengambil senapan laras panjang lalu memberikannya kepada Siwon.

"Pakai ini." Kyuhyun menyerahkan barang berbentuk _earphone_. "Aku sudah memodifikasinya hingga bisa melakukan koneksi meski radius terjauh sekalipun. Dengan alat ini, aku akan memberitahu kalian dimana letak bom yang sudah dipasang oleh mata-mata Korea Utara."

Yunho, Siwon, dan beberapa tentara lainnya menggunakan alat pemberian Kyuhyun. Mereka mulai bergegas karena terlambat sedikit saja akan berdampak sangat fatal.

Semuanya tidak ada yang mengira jika ada mata-mata yang masuk ke DMZ, _Demiliterized_ _Zone_, daerah perbatasan Korea Utara-Korea Selatan.

Mata-mata itu juga sudah memasang bom yang dapat memicu bom lainnya yang sudah terpasang didaerah itu. Ditambah daerah DMZ rentan akan goncangan karena begitu banyak ranjau darat yang terpasang disana.

Tugas Yunho kali ini adalah menjinakkan bom itu sebelum meledak, karena jika terlambat, maka sebagian Kota Seoul pun bisa terkena dampaknya, meskipun warga sipil didaerah sekitar sudah diamankan.

.

.

.

Beberapa kali Kim Junsu, bawahan Yunho yang ditugaskan untuk menemani Jaejoong semasa dia bertugas, melirik kebelakang, tepatnya melihat kearah Jaejoong yang resah sejak tadi.

Mobil yang mereka kendarai mulai memasuki _Third_ _Infiltration_ _Tunnel_, terowongan yang dibangun oleh Korea Utara untuk menyerang Korea Selatan. Junsu memberikan kartu aksesnya pada salah seorang penjaga pos yang bertugas.

"Siapa dibelakangmu?"

Junsu menoleh sekilas kebelakang, sepertinya Jaejoong tidak fokus sampai-sampai tidak menyadari pemeriksaan yang berlangsung.

"Jung Jaejoong."

Mata penjaga tadi sedikit membesar. "Jung?"

"_Nde_. Dia membawa barang penting pesanan Komandan Jung."

"_Ye_, silahkan lewat."

Mobil metalik hitam Junsu melewati lorong terowongan pertama, menuju terowongan ketiga lalu terus berjalan melewati _Dora_ _Observatory_ hingga akhirnya mereka sampai dipemberhentian terakhir. _Dorasan_ _Station_.

Jaejoong menggenggam erat kotak kaca yang berada dalam genggamannya sejak tadi, berharap suaminya selalu dalam keadaan baik.

"Yunho-_ya_..."

.

.

.

"Yunho-_sshi_, arah jam dua, tiga orang mendekati kalian. Berhati-hatilah."

Sejak tadi, Kyuhyun sibuk dengan layar monitor didepannya yang menampilkan titik-titik dan juga garis yang menunjukkan lokasi dimana para tentara berada. Titik berwarna oranye adalah Tentara Korea Selatan, sedangkan titik yang terus bergerak adalah mata-mata Korea Utara.

Terdengar bunyi gaduh di _earphone_ yang digunakan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana? Apa bomnya sudah ditemukan?" Yoochun yang sedari tadi berjaga disekitar masuk kedalam _Dorasan_ _Station_, menghampiri rekan kerjanya.

"Sebentar lagi, jika mereka melewati ini, maka akan sampai pada pusat bom." Kyuhyun menunjuk kearah layar, dimana titik lain berwarna merah terang sudah tidak jauh dari kelompok Yunho.

"Kyuhyun-_sshi_, kami menemukan bomnya!" Kali ini suara Siwon yang terdengar. "Kami sedang membongkarnya dan tolong intruksi selanjutnya."

"_Ye_. Sebutkan kabel apa yang terpasang disana." Balas Kyuhyun. Semua yang berada dalam salah satu ruangan di _Dorasan_ _Station_ terlihat tegang.

"Kyuhyun-_sshi_, kau bisa mendengarku?"

"_Ye_, Komandan Jung."

"Kabel yang terdapat didalam inti bom ini tiga kabel biru, empat hijau, lima kuning dan dua merah. Kabel mana yang pertama harus kupotong?"

"Berikan _earphone_-mu."

Kyuhyun mencopot _earphone_-nya dan memberikannya pada Yoochun yang berdiri disampingnya duduk.

"Potong kabel biru dan kuning bersamaan."

"Sudah."

"Berapa sisa waktu yang tersisa?"

"Tiga puluh menit sembilan detik."

"Potong dua kabel kuning bersamaan, kemudian langsung potong hijau dan merah."

Terdengar lagi sedikit bunyi gaduh diseberang sana, sampai Yoochun mendengar teriakan Yunho.

"Waktunya berjalan semakin cepat! Park Yoochun, apa kau sedang bercanda?!"

"_Mwo_?!" Yoochun tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Seharusnya pergerakan waktu akan melambat jika kabel-kabel yang barusan dia sebut dipotong.

"Satu-satunya cara adalah memutus langsung kabel inti!" sergah Siwon.

Semua yang berada dalam ruangan terlihat kalang kabut. Mereka semua memang sudah tahu resiko yang harus diterima misi kali ini adalah mati, namun tidak semua orang siap akan kematian.

"Boleh aku yang berbicara?"

Tubuh Yoochun menegang. Dikepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan memejamkan matanya, berharap suara yang barusan dia dengar hanya halusinasi. Tapi perlahan tubuhnya berbalik dan melihat seorang pria cantik tengah tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Jae..."

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Yunho, bolehkah?"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Waktunya semakin habis, Komandan."

Yunho menghela nafas berat. Kenapa disaat seperti ini wajah Jaejoong justru terbayang? Disandarkan punggungnya pada dinding bangunan yang sudah terlihat begitu rapuh karena sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya tidak digunakan.

Semuanya terlihat putus asa. Meski tidak siap dengan kematian, namun mereka tahu, cepat atau lambat kematian itu akan datang kepada mereka.

"Setidaknya, aku ingin melihat putraku bisa berjalan." Seorang tentara yang diperkirakan berusia tiga puluh dua tahun mengeluarkan secarik foto, menampilkan potret bayi yang lucu.

Yunho menoleh kearah bawahannya.

"_Nde_. Aku juga ingin memakan masakan istriku untuk yang terakhir kalinya lalu meminta maaf pada putriku karena tidak pernah hadir dalam penerimaan siswa baru disekolahnya." Kini seorang pria seusia Yunho tampak sendu dengan airmata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk mata.

Siwon dan Yunho saling berpandangan. Dalam regu, mereka berdualah yang memiliki posisi tinggi dan pemegang perintah. Melihat bawahannya seperti ini membuat dada keduanya miris.

"Yun..."

Deg!

"Kau bisa mendengarku, kan? Aku tahu kau disana..."

...

...

...

Beberapa orang yang asing pada Jaejoong menatap pria itu heran.

"Yun... Kau bisa mendengarku, kan? Aku tahu, kau disana..."

"Jae..."

"_Nde_. Aku disini, Yunho-_ya_."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?!" mendengar teriakan Yunho malah membuatnya tersenyum. Yunho bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun meneriakinya selama mereka bersama.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Tentu saja menunggu kepulangan suamiku, Bear~"

Orang yang menatap heran Jaejoong menganga tidak percaya mendengar penuturan pria cantik itu barusan. Termasuk Kyuhyun yang membulatkan iris karamelnya.

Siapa yang menyangka Komandan berkharisma yang begitu dihormati ditiap devisi itu adalah seorang gay?

Semuanya memang sudah tahu Yunho telah menikah lima tahun lalu di Jepang, namun hanya segelintir orang yang menghadiri pernikahan sederhana itu. Mereka tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa laki-laki yang sedang menggunakan _earphone_ itu adalah 'Istri' dari Komandan mereka.

Bukan rahasia lagi jika Go Ahra, kepala devisi angkatan udara itu menyukai Yunho sejak mereka bekerja sama menangkap teroris di Pakistan. Bukankah Nona Go itu cantik dan sempurna? Lalu dimana letak kelemahannya sampai-sampai seorang Jung Yunho lebih memilih menikahi makhluk bergender sama?

"Jae, pulanglah."

Bibir merah Jaejoong mengerucut imut, "_Aniyo_~"

"Jae... mengertilah. Ini tugasku."

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Ini juga tugasku untuk menemanimu disaat susah ataupun bahagia. Kau lupa janji yang sudah kita katakan dialtar, _huh_?"

Keduanya mengobrol seolah mengabaikan orang-orang disekeliling yang menatapnya dengan kesan menjijikkan.

Terlebih lagi seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang menatapnya jengah. Cih, apa-apaan gaya bicara yang seperti perempuan itu?

Tapi ada juga beberapa orang yang menatap punggung kecil Jaejoong dengan iba. Karena hanya segelintir orang yang tahu, betapa lembutnya hati pria itu.

Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Yoochun agar atasannya itu melihat kearah waktu yang tersisa dari bom yang bergerak semakin cepat. Pria bermarga Park itu hanya bisa menghela sambil terus menatap Jaejoong.

"Jae..."

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah menemukan hadiah dariku?"

"_Ne_. Kau tahu, sekarang aku memakai kalung pemberianmu. Apa kau tidak ingin melihatku mengenaknnya? Biasanya kau akan memujiku '_Yeppeo'_".

Yunho tertawa. Ya, dia bisa membayangkan betapa cantiknya Jaejoong menggunakan kalung putih transparan dengan bandul salib.

"Apa kau masih ingat kemeja yang kau pakai saat malam pertama kita, Boo?"

Jaejoong tertawa, "Uhm!" kemudian mengangguk. Bahkan kemeja itu masih terlipat rapi dalam lemari pakaiannya, karena kemeja merah itu adalah salah satu yang berharga bagi Jaejoong.

"Aku akan pulang. Tunggulah aku, Jae..."

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. Dia menarik nafasnya agar suaranya mampu keluar karena sesaat tadi, tenggorokannya tercekat. Perih.

"_Nde_, pulanglah. Aku menunggumu, Yunho-_ya_..."

"Jaejoongie..."

"_Ne_?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tubuh Jaejoong seperti tersengat listrik. Tiba-tiba kaku dan tanpa disadari, pipinya sudah basah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yunnie-_ya_..."

Lima detik kemudian terdengar dentuman keras dan goncangan hebat didalam ruangan itu, membuat puing-puing atap retak dan jatuh. Semuanya segera menyingkir dari tempat mereka berdiri semula.

Kyuhyun yang memang berada ditempat aman mengibas tangannya karena debu tebal yang melingkupi sekitarnya. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya sangat perih ketika melihat Jaejoong tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri.

Airmatanya jatuh seketika dan dia berlari. Menubruk punggung yang bergetar hebat itu lantas mendekapnya dengan erat, berharap Jaejoong tidak jatuh sedikitpun. Dia tahu, seperti apa rasa sakit yang dirasakan pria cantik itu.

Ya, dia tahu. Karena dia sendiri merasakannya.

"Aku disini. Akan terus disini... Sampai kau kembali, dan kita bersama lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Yunho-_ya_... Aku mencintaimu..."

..

..

..

~~YunJae~~

..

..

..

Seorang wanita mempercepat langkahnya ketika menemukan ruangan yang dia cari. Bunyi _highheels_ yang terbentur lantai rumah sakit menggema mengiringi langkah cepatnya. Tangannya memeluk sebuket bunga lavender dengan hati-hati.

"_Annyeong_."

Jaejoong yang sedang mengupas apel mengangkkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum melihat Ahra berdiri dipintu kamar inap.

"Masuklah, Ahra-_sshi_."

"Apa aku mengganggu waktu istirahatmu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "_Ani_. Duduklah."

Ahra melihat kesekeliling ruangan, begitu banyak bunga ditiap sudutnya. "Euhm... Mungkin kau bosan dengan bunga, Jaejoong-_sshi_. Tapi saat aku membeli ini, penjaganya bilang kalau lavender bisa membuat perasaan lebih rileks." Terlihat Ahra salah tingkah didepan Jaejoong yang sedari awal kedatangannya sudah tersenyum manis.

Entahlah. Dia hanya merasa sungkan pada Jaejoong. Akhirnya dia tahu alasan kenapa Yunho lebih memilih pria didepannya ketimbang dirinya. Mungkin jika saat itu ia ada diposisi Jaejoong, dia tidak akan sekuat pria itu. Atau mungkin dia bisa gila saking takutnya kehilangan.

Jaejoong beranjak dan mengambil vas bunga yang sudah disiapkan rumah sakit kemudian meletakkan seikat lavender pemberian Ahra. Sekilas dia menghirup wangi lembut bunga berwarna ungu itu.

"_Gomawoyo_, Ahra-_sshi_. Yunho pasti suka."

Ahra tesenyum canggung. Matanya melihat kearah ranjang, dimana seorang pria tengah berbaring. Selang infus yang tertancap dipunggung tangannya serta alat bantu pernafasan yang menutupi sebagian wajah Yunho tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

"Apa dia sudah bangun?"

Jaejoong yang sibuk menata lavender menoleh, "Ah, iya. Sejam yang lalu dia sempat sadar."

Lagi, Ahra hanya bisa melihat punggung Jaejoong. Bibir tipisnya perlahan menyunggingkan senyum saat hatinya mulai merelakan pria yang selama ini dicintainya bersama orang lain. Ternyata Tuhan sangat tahu, bahwa Jaejoong-lah yang lebih pantas bersanding dengan Yunho.

"Jaejoong-_sshi_..."

"_Nde_?"

"Maaf, aku sempat berprasangka buruk padamu."

Jaejoong berjalan dan duduk di samping Ahra. Dia menepuk punggung tangan wanita itu, "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum tulus.

...

...

...

Jaejoong mengepak lagi baju Yunho. Matanya mengabsen tiap sudut kamarnya yang sudah lama tidak dia tempati karena sibuk mengurusi Yunho yang terbaring koma dirumah sakit pasca meledaknya bom di DMZ.

Untung saja Yunho memotong kabel yang benar. Bunyi ledakan yang terjadi saat itu hanya bom palsu yang bereaksi jika bom inti dapat dijinakkan. Kerusakan pun hanya terjadi disekitar _Dorasan_ _Station_.

Sekali lagi pria berparas cantik itu menghela nafas. Diangkatnya koper yang berisi bajunya dan baju Yunho.

"Ah, Jaejoong-_sshi_, biar aku saja." Kyuhyun yang melihat Jaejoong menuruni anak tangga langung menghampiri dan membawa koper yang semula digeret Jaejoong.

Selama ini pula, Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Yoochun setia menemaninya. Entah itu sekedar mengobrol ringan atau menemani Jaejoong berbelanja kebutuhannya sendiri.

Kebetulan juga Jaejoong memutuskan untuk kembali menggeluti dunia novelis yang sempat dia tinggalkan saat duduk dibangku universitas. Setidaknya lumayan menjadi teman untuk menggeser rasa bosan.

...

...

...

Jaejoong berjalan santai dikoridor rumah sakit dengan tangan yang sibuk membaca tiap lembar surat penggemar yang ditujukan padanya karena tidak sedikit orang yang tertarik dengan tulisannya.

Tulisan sederhana sebenarnya. Hanya tulisan yang berisi tentang cinta. Cinta yang tidak mengharapkan apapun. Cinta yang membuatnya tetap tersenyum sampai sekarang.

Pria itu memutar knop pintu meskipun matanya masih sibuk membaca dan bibirnya mengulas senyum saat mendapat surat yang berisi kata-kata tentang cinta yang sederhana dari salah satu pembacanya.

"Jae..."

Tek!

Tubuhnya berhenti tiba-tiba. Suara tadi... mata beningnya menatap tidak percaya seseorang yang berdiri didekat jendela rumah sakit. Meski tubuhnya tampak lebih kurus dan bibirnya pucat, Jaejoong berharap ini nyata.

"Yun..."

Grep!

Surat-surat miliknya dibiarkan bertebaran diruangan itu. Karena sudah lama dia merindukan si pemilik tubuh dalam pelukannya.

"Jae... aku sulit bernafas..."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Kali ini, biarkan aku memelukmu lebih lama, Yunnie-_ya_...". Makin dilesakkan wajahnya keceruk leher Yunho. Meski yang tercium hanya aroma rumah sakit, namun dia tidak peduli.

Matanya tertutup. Airmatanya dibiarkan jatuh bebas. Bibir mungil nan merahnya perlahan tersenyum indah. Senyuman yang hanya milik Yunho.

Mulai digerakkan tangan Yunho yang kaku menyentuh punggung istrinya. "Jae..."

"Hm?"

"_Tadaima_." Bisiknya.

Senyum Jaejoong semakin lebar. "_Okaeri_, Yunnie..."

Angin musim gugur saat itu kembali berdesir lembut. Menerbangkan tirai-tirai halus berbahan tile ditiap jendela rumah sakit. Dedaunan yang sudah tampak kemerahan itu juga berguguran.

Menandakan cinta yang sempat pergi, kini berlabuh kembali.

...

...

...

End

...

...

...

_**Kim Jaejoong-sshi, mungkin kau sedang tertawa membaca surat lusuh ini.**_

_**Hanya saja, ketika aku membaca tiap kata yang kau rangkai, tanpa sadar aku menitikkan airmata.**_

_**Kau tahu, aku bukanlah orang yang percaya akan cinta sejati.**_

_**Namun membaca tiap lembar kisahmu, disudut hatiku percaya, bahwa cintamu sama seperti cinta yang lain.**_

_**Terima kasih, karena sudah menunjukkan padaku, bahwa cinta itu adalah sesuatu yang sederhana.**_

_**Hanya cukup mengerti, jika Tuhan berkehendak, maka semuanya mungkin.**_

_**Tak terkecuali kau dan dia...**_

_**Terima kasih, karena sudah menunjukkan padaku, bahwa cinta adalah sesuatu yang indah.**_

_**Terima kasih...**_

* * *

Saya bener-bener gak nyangka bakal nekat bikin ff ini

Oh iya, saya ngetik cerita ini sambil dengerin Picture of You dan Stand by U. Saya akan sangat senang sekali jika kalian juga menengarkan lagu itu sambil membaca ff ini :D

Karena ditengah cerita, saat bom meledak, tepat dengan bagian JJ di lagu Stand by U, saya ingin menangis T_T

Terima kasih sudah membaca ff ini

Annyeong~ ^^v


End file.
